


Taffy

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis is gross sometimes.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 21
Kudos: 130





	Taffy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Technically, Ignis has no hold over Prompto. He’s not Prompto’s advisor, merely a friend, and he’s lectured Prompto enough in other things to hesitate before berated his choice in road snacks. For the most part, Prompto has actually been fairly well behaved. He _listens_ when Ignis warns him against fast food, and he eats the healthy meals Ignis makes, and as far as Ignis can tell, he doesn’t overeat. So Ignis lets Prompto go to the register first with a small baggie of cheap candies.

Noctis naturally sticks close to Prompto’s side, though hopefully he knows that Ignis _does_ hold sway over him. If Noctis tries to indulge, Ignis will be there to smack the sugar right out of his hands. Ignis keeps one eye on them while he does the _proper_ shopping, or as much as he can do at the small convenient shop. Gladiolus flitters around with him, enormous arms acting as a shopping cart. Ignis piles a number of raw supplies into them. 

The two of them march to the register, and Ignis unfolds a fabric bag from his pocket while the little old lady behind the counter rings their items up. Then Gladiolus nudges his side and nods backwards. 

Ignis glances down the isles, to where Noctis and Prompto are standing _way_ too close. Prompto has a gummy worm hanging out of his mouth, and Ignis watches in horror as Noctis leans in, opening wide and closing around the tail. It’d be bad enough if he just bit off the end, but it’s so much _worse_ that he slides all the way down it, pressing his puckered lips against Prompto’s. Ignis can even see a flicker of tongue pop out between them. Prompto’s eyes are closed, his face scrunched up as Noctis pries his lips open. Prompto finally relinquishes the gummy worm, spitting it out into Noctis’ mouth, who pulls back to chew around a smirk of victory.

Ignis could kill them. He snatches the wallet out of his pants and shoves it into Gladiolus’ chest, leaving him to handle their order. Gladiolus snickers as he takes over, leaving Ignis to hurry down the isle. He’s careful to block the view of his prince from the glass doors, though there aren’t any cameras flashing outside them. _Yet_.

He huffs at Noctis, “I _just_ spoke to you about propriety.”

Noctis is still chewing his prize. He has the nerve to look horrendously casual, like he didn’t just _eat food out of someone else’s mouth_. He shrugs and mutters, “I didn’t do anything.”

“I told you not to do anything sexual in public.” And Ignis really _shouldn’t_ have had to specify that, but clearly, he did. 

Noctis snorts, “That wasn’t sexual. I was eating.”

“Out of _Prompto’s mouth_?”

“That’s where the food was.”

Ignis rolls his eyes. Sometimes he just _can’t_ deal with Noctis. He’ll never understand how Noctis can be so regal, so strong and intelligent in some moments, yet so _childish_ in others. Ignis can only give up on him, rounding on Prompto instead.

“Don’t give him any more. Under _any_ circumstances.”

Blushing hot, Prompto splutters, “I didn’t want to give him that one!”

Noctis loudly smacks his lips, grinning at Prompto like a feral cat. Prompto looks simultaneously nervous and turned on. 

Ignis confiscates the candy entirely. It’s the only way. He lets Gladiolus scarf it down in the backseat while the others complain, seemingly unaware that he’s saved them all a scandal.


End file.
